


it's me and you boy

by graceana



Series: our friendship will never die, you're gonna see it's our destiny [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, hopefully it is up to y'all's standards for a sequel, how weird can i make louis before it gets to unlike him, i hope you guys can feel how in love they are that's what i was going for, i think i made it as ridiculous as the first one if not more, if any animal info in here is wrong i'm sorry i'm not an expert, it's an au for a reason tho, lots of penguins in this, this was all inspired by a friend's tweet about her and her goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceana/pseuds/graceana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after buying bernard louis becomes a little obsessed with animals, and it really doesn’t help that harry is just as smitten with every single new addition they add to their odd little family.</p><p> </p><p> <em>“God, you are so weird.” Niall pets Daisy’s belly and asks Harry, “How the hell do you live with him?”</em></p><p> <em>Harry shrugs and turns around from putting in the little pool that they’ll fill with water and smiles at Niall. “Not sure, actually. Thought about leaving a few times when he chose the hedgehog over me, yet I’m still here.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	it's me and you boy

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the tags this was inspired by a friends tweet ([here](https://31.media.tumblr.com/1c431c4e3e7c3666348797c4582c2b8d/tumblr_inline_n3xvmuQvCY1qh7tyq.png)) 
> 
> and i just could not resist writing a sequel, especially since so many people seemed to really like the first one, so hopefully this is just as well liked. sequels always make me nervous especially when the first parts end up being so well liked. anyways, i thought i was never going to finish this (ahah more like write again tbh) bc i was in a horrible funk or something, who knows. but it's finished so yay!! 
> 
> i did read through this but if i missed anything i'm sorry!! enjoy ! .x 
> 
> (title from 'you've got a friend in me')
> 
> now translated in [russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2137466)!!

“But _babe,_ ” Louis whines to Harry. “Look how _cute_ he is.”

They are currently in the pet store that is down the street from their flat. The workers in here pretty much know them by name now, considering Louis is in here at least once a week, if not twice. It’s actually becoming a problem.

“Lou, what if, like, Daisy tries to eat him?” Harry tells Louis.

“She wouldn’t.” Louis brings his hand up and rests is on his chest in shock.

“Well she is a cat, and that is a turtle,” Harry drawls.

“Babe,” says Louis, stubbornly.

“And what about Bernard? What if the turtle tries to bite him?” Harry inquires.

Louis shakes his head. “Believe me; I know Bernard and I bet you he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash.”

“Does he even have eyelashes?” Harry wonders aloud, more to himself than to Louis but he hears him anyways.

“Yes he does. Now where is Jade, I need her to get him.” Louis starts walking towards the front of the store, leaving Harry behind at the turtle display. Louis finds Jade in the aisle with the bird cages.

“Jade!” he calls after her.

She startles and drops a small bag of birdfeed. “Lou! How many times have I told you not to shout in here?” She scolds him.

“Sorry.” He scuffs his shoe lightly on the concrete floor and then looks up at her with bright eyes. “I need you to get me an animal.”

Jade starts to laugh and unhooks her keys from the loop of her jeans. “All right, show me who the lucky guy or girl is this time.”

Louis guides her towards the reptile section of the store until they’re standing with Harry. Louis excitedly points to the display case, pointing out which turtle he wants.  

“Ahh, an Eastern Painted Turtle.” She starts to walk towards the back and goes into the space where they take out the animals. She grabs the turtle and places him into a carrier box.

When she comes back out she asks, “Do you know how to care for him?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Louis takes the carrier from her and hands it to Harry. “Yeah, I’ve been reading online a bit. I have to get a cage and food and stuff.”

Jade nods. “Want me to help with that?”

“Please,” Louis says with a thankful lilt to his voice.

“No problem.” She smiles and leads them around the store to get the proper tank, water bowl, food etc.

By 4:14 p.m on this wonderful June day Louis is the proud owner of an Eastern Painted Turtle.

“You already have a named picked out for him, huh?” Harry asks once he slides into the driver’s seat.

Louis is in the passenger seat, the container with their new addition to the family sitting firmly on his lap. A wide smile makes its way over his face. “Did the moment I saw him,” he chirps.

Harry pulls out of their parking spot and starts heading home. He has his own smile on his face. “And what would that be?”

“George,” Louis deadpans. He starts to open the box to take out George.

“No, not in my car.” Harry tells him with a stern voice.

Louis pouts, but leaves George in his little cardboard home with the lid open. He has a deep green shell, like most turtles do, with little spots of red along the circumference of it. At the moment, he’s about 4 inches long, but Louis read that they could get up to 6 inches.

“Are you still worried about Daisy trying to eat him?” Louis asks Harry.

“A little.” He turns onto their street and then continues. “But at least she’s still a kitten, so she can get used to him quicker.” He parks the car and gets out.

Louis gets out of the car and holds the box with George in it with two hands. He waits for Harry to grab the tank that also has the bag with the other things in it to start heading inside.

About a year after Louis and Harry started dating they decided to get their own flat together since they were already spending every night at one of their flats in their previous building. This flat is definitely better, it’s still rented, of course, so they do have some restrictions but Louis made sure that he was allowed to have pets, because, well, if he’s being honest after buying Bernard he got a little animal crazy and just started watching everything he could and learning about every type of animal.

Back to their flat, though, it’s a one floor, two bedroom place with a large, open living room and a bigger kitchen than the last place, which is definitely beneficial because Louis loves it when Harry cooks for him. Plus Harry wears this stupid, frilly apron when he cooks – especially when he’s baking – it makes Louis’ chest flutter when he sees the lilac colored thing tied around Harry’s waist. 

Any ‘normal’ couple would have only gotten a one bedroom flat since they share a room, but no, Louis needed a study to continue working for his uncle. And, okay, maybe he wanted his pets to have their own room once he added more to the family but no one really has to know that for certain. Though, Harry has called him out on it a few times.

“Don’t even tell me got another pet,” Niall says incredulously, when they walk into their flat. Niall is their go to pet-sitter since he lives about 10 minutes, if that, away from them. The way that Harry ended up being introduced to Niall is not what Louis had in mind. He never wanted one of his bestfriends to meet his boyfriend while he was in the middle of giving a blowjob. He’s sitting on the couch; Bernard curled up on the top edge next to Niall’s head, and Daisy, their new light orange Muchkin kitten, sleeping happily in his lap.

“Okay, I won’t.” Louis walks past Niall and goes straight down the little hallway to his study.

Harry follows behind him. “Where would you like the tank?”

Louis ignores Harry and instead sets George – still in the carrier – on the desk and greets Barbara and Eugene. “We have a new member of the family,” he tells them. “His name is George and he’s a turtle.” Eugene bubbles at him before swimming over towards Barbara where he blinks a few times, and then swims back towards Louis. Eugene opens and closes his mouth a few times in approval at the new member.

“Lou,” Harry says, amused.

Turning around, Louis sees the small, fond, smile that’s on Harry’s face. His eyes are twinkling with the reflection of the chimes that Louis has hanging in the window. Louis’ chest fizzles with love.

“Just put it over here.” Louis walks over and grabs the two picture frames – one of him and Harry from Leeds the previous year, and then one of him and Zayn from a very _very_ crazy Halloween party – and puts them on the desk with Eugene and Barbara.

Harry sets down the tank and takes out the bag and starts to set up the inside just as Niall walks in, Bernard at his heels and Daisy curled in his arms.

“Bernard!” Louis shouts happily. The little hedgehog, now at his full size of 8 inches, runs towards Louis who crouches down to pick him up off of the floor. “How was your time with Uncle Niall?” Louis asks Bernard who squeaks at him excitedly.

Louis laughs and then kisses him on the nose.

“God, you are so weird.” Niall pets Daisy’s belly and asks Harry, “How the hell do you live with him?”

Harry shrugs and turns around from putting in the little pool that they’ll fill with water and smiles at Niall. “Not sure, actually. Thought about leaving a few times when he chose the hedgehog over me, yet I’m still here.”

“Hey!” Louis shouts. His heart squeezes in his chest. He wants to kiss Harry until they’re both out of breath.

Chuckling, Harry goes over and pets Bernard on the head and kisses Louis’ cheek, whispering, “I love you.”

“All right, ‘m leaving before this gets too gross for me to handle.” Niall hands Daisy to Harry and uses his pointer finger to pat Bernard on the head. “Bye, buddy!” he calls as he walks out of the room. No matter how much Niall thinks Louis is weird for having, or how he keeps buying new, pets he loves them just as much.

Louis sets Bernard down on the floor and watches him chase after Daisy, her miniature legs thumping on the hardwood of the hallway floor as she runs.

Wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, Louis leans in and starts kissing him until Harry starts giggling, causing him to stop. Harry always has to laugh during a kiss, sometimes it’s cute but sometimes it’s frustrating because Louis never wants to stop kissing Harry. He wants to kiss him until all the sand on the Earth runs through the metaphorical hour glass. He wants to kiss him until all the stars in the universe burn out. Hell, he wants to kiss him while this universe falls apart and a new one begins.

“What was that for?” Harry asks him.

“For putting up with me and my weird animal obsession.” Louis stares up at Harry with what he is sure to be heart shaped pupils.

“I like your weird obsession with animals though. So am I putting up with you, or enabling you? I mean I did just let you buy a turtle when we just got Daisy _two weeks_ ago.” Harry points out. He placed his warm hands on Louis’ hips sometime during their exchange and now squeezes until Louis starts to squirm.

“Touché.” Louis kisses him again, until they hear the light sounds of nails on cardboard.

“I think George wants to get out of his box,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips.

“Yeah, I was meaning to ask you. Did you name him after Lonely George the Galapagos Tortoise?” Harry accuses.

“It’s _Lonesome_ George, for your information, and yes I did. That old Tortoise needs to be remembered, forever and always.”

“You are so ridiculous.” Harry chuckles, looking up at the ceiling.

“You love me though.” Louis grins so hard his cheeks start to hurt.

Harry sighs. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“You are such a shit.” Louis hits Harry’s chest and then gives his full attention to George to set him up in his new home.

“Love you too!” Harry calls as he leaves the room, presumably to get water for George’s dish, Louis laughs. He’s not smiling, but his heart sure is.

♠

Louis has a system with his pets, just like he has a system with his computer programming. He starts with the smaller stuff and works his way to the bigger stuff. In this case, Louis starts his mornings by waking up to some sort of aroma coming from the kitchen, where he usually ends up finding Harry in his boxers making some kind of breakfast.

That usually ends up with Harry feeding Louis bites of things because he’s pouty and likes making Harry do things for him just because he _will_. It also allows Louis to sneak Bernard a few pieces of fruit when Harry isn’t looking. Harry also gives Bernard fruit but Louis likes the part where he’s being sneaky, even though, he’s almost 90% sure Harry knows he’s doing it.

Whatever, he’s in love; he’s allowed to act stupid, sometimes. Most of the time. Okay, pretty much _all_ of the time.

After eating and seeing Harry off to either work or class – he’s still in his last year of university – Louis feeds the animals, smallest first and then he works his way up until he’s feeding Daisy some of the fancy wet food that Harry insisted on getting her.

Honestly, no matter how much Harry says that Louis wanted her, Harry wanted her just as much, if not more. That kitten is like his child, much like Bernard is Louis’ child.

Today the only difference is that instead of playing with Bernard in between coding, he plays with George and lets him explore around the study, with the door closed so the other two children don’t scurry in and scare him so soon, until he’s comfortable with knowing where to hide and how to get Louis’ attention.

Around 12:30 George sinks into his shell and goes to sleep so Louis picks him up and places him back into his tank. After making sure the top is on securely so Daisy doesn’t try to get to George, Louis makes his way to the living room and flicks on the television. The channel is already on Animal Planet with an episode of _Too Cute!_   playing.

Louis coos at the dog breeds that they show on the screen and waits the appointed half hour until a repeat of a Penguin documentary comes on.

Since getting Bernard Louis has not only become obsessed with getting new animals he’s been obsessed with _learning_ about them too. He’s watched pretty much every documentary there is on Netflix that has anything remotely close to do with animals and also gets emails when a new series or documentary comes out on Animal Planet.

It’s a little bit of a problem.

“Bernard!” he calls for the little hedgehog who immediately comes running from the kitchen, Daisy chasing behind him.

“You two are so cute,” he coos, picking them both up and laying them on his chest from where’s he lying down on the couch.

Louis’ phone pings in his pocket with a text. He pulls it out to find a picture message from Zayn. It’s a paper that has multiple drawings of some of Louis’ favorite animals.

For a moment, confusion drenches Louis’ mind until he remembers asking Zayn to draw him some potential tattoo ideas that he could get in regard to his love for the multiple creatures that live on the Earth with them.

He squeaks, causing Dasiy’s ear to twitch and Bernard to start to curl himself into his little hedgehog ball.

“This is amazing,” he says to himself. At least his talking to himself problem hasn’t gone away. That little fact is oddly comforting.

_come over!!!_

**_the hedgehog still doesn’t like me_ **

_you have to meet George!_

Louis laughs, Bernard is still a little wary of Zayn, as well as Zayn of Bernard because of the first encounter they had. Let’s just say Zayn trapped Bernard under a container because he thought he was a rat.

**_who the hell is that_ **

_exactly!!!!!!!!_

Louis replies excitedly. Zayn has his own lizard, so him and George should get along very well considering lizards and turtles are in the same animal family.

When a reply doesn’t come, Louis knows that he’s won and that Zayn is on his way over.

“Now Bernard, you need to be nice to Uncle Zayn.” Louis instructs to Bernard, who’s staring at him from the middle of his chest.

“Bernard.” Louis scolds when he doesn’t get a reply.

Titling his head down and placing it on Louis’ collarbones, Bernard squeaks in defeat.

“Good boy.” Louis pats the top of Bernard’s head until he’s nuzzling back into the touch.

 

“What is with you and birds, I don’t understand.” Zayn scratches at the thick stubble that covers his chin and part of his cheeks.

“Birds are romantics.” Louis states, earning him an eyebrow raise from Zayn.

Louis sighs exasperated. “They mate for life. They find one other bird that they want to be with forever and stick with them until they die. Sometimes when the other one does die the other can die from a broken heart.”

“Oh you absolute sappy little shit.” Zayn teases him.

“Shut up.” Louis glares at his friend and goes back to the piece of paper in his hand.

He ultimately wants to get a tattoo of an animal because he loves them so much _but_ if that tattoo just so happens to be of a bird or animal that mates for life, he’s not against it having a double meaning.

“You already have a swallow though.” Zayn points out. George is sitting in his lap, nibbling on a piece of lettuce. Louis knew they would get along.

Louis’ heart speeds up in his chest. He’s in pretty deep and Zayn is the last person that would judge him for what he’s about to say, “I’d mate with Harry for every life we ever live.”

Zayn’s smile is soft and makes the corners of his eyes crinkle; they almost look like they’re sparkling. “The minute you started leaving your flat for him I knew you were a goner,” Zayn says with an air of, what seems like, pride.

They’re silent for a while, but Zayn still has a small smile on his face.

“What?” Louis asks him.

“Nothing, mate.”

“Are you really trying to lie to me after how long I’ve known you for?” Louis quirks a brow.

“Nah, really it’s nothing.”

Zayn’s lying. Louis _knows_ he’s lying yet he doesn’t pry anymore.

“I think I’ll get this little penguin guy.” Louis states, pointing to the small cartoon penguin Zayn drew. “Or maybe the owl.” He shrugs, he’ll make up his mind soon enough.

♠

“I’m starting to think you only want me so I can watch your kids.” Niall walks into their flat, sunglasses resting over the bridge of his nose.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses?” Harry asks.

Niall shrugs. “Felt like it.”

“It’s cloudy out,” Harry deadpans.

Niall shrugs again and walks over to sit on the couch where Daisy immediately jumps into his lap. He starts scratching her head until Bernard is mewling at his feet to be picked up. Niall does so and puts him near his thigh.

There is no doubt in Louis’ mind that if these we’re actually Louis and Harry’s human children Niall would spoil them more then Harry and himself. Which is saying something, if he’s honest.

Oh, right. Harry and kids and a family. He thinks about that a lot. It’s not new. Maybe a little scary, because it makes his heart beat 10 times faster and a smile take over his face.

“Ready to go, Lou?” Harry’s holding his jacket in one and hand and is passing Louis his own.

“Yeah.” He breathes.

He’d go anywhere with Harry.

♠

“I can’t believe you’re getting _another_ bird tattoo.” Harry is holding the door to the tattoo shop open for Louis, a true gentleman Harry is.

“It’s not just _another_ bird tattoo. It has meaning.” Louis walks into the shop and looks for his usual artist. He’s sitting with another client at the moment so Louis walks up to the small receptionist desk. The big eyed, heavily watercolored tattooed girl is sitting there today.

“Hi, I have an appointment with Danny.” He taps his fingers on the black countertop.

The girl smiles at him and clicks away at a few things on the computer. “He should be with you in a few minutes.”

Louis nods and goes to sit in the little area where they have a few leather clad chairs set up. There are a few tattoo books on the small table that is also there. If Louis even tries looking he might end up leaving with more than one tattoo. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Beside,” Louis starts to continue his and Harry’s earlier conversation, “I’m not the one that calls that thing on your arm _just a boat_.” Louis raises one of his eyebrows.

“Heyyy,” Harry drawls in defense. “You’ve called that thing on your arm _just a fat bird_ before so you shouldn’t talk.”

Which, fair enough, but anyone who knows them, or who has _eyes_ could probably tell that those two statements are blatant lies.

Rolling his eyes, Louis watches as Harry picks up one of the books that sit on the table in front of them.

“You gettin’ one?”

Harry gives him a Look. “This is my equivalent to a candy shop. Did you really think I would leave here without a new one?”

“You are such a sarcastic little shit, sometimes.” Louis shakes his head.

“Only learned from the best.” Harry starts to flick through the pages but Louis knows Harry doesn’t miss the blush that is quickly spreading over his cheeks and neck.

They sit in silence for the rest of the time that they wait for Danny to finish on the client he has at the moment. Danny has done a majority of Louis’ tattoos, save for the stag on his upper arm, the compass on his inner forearm and then the swallow on his outer forearm.

Just as Danny walks out from the back, Harry walks up to the girl at the desk and starts to chat with her, pointing at some of the watercolor tattoos she has over her pale skin. Louis wonders how the vibrant colors would look over Harry’s own skin and misses Danny addressing him.

“God.” Louis finally registers Danny saying. “Styles you need to stop coming with him when he comes here. All he does is _stare_ at you. I can’t even get a proper conversation in anymore.”

“Oh, shut up.” Louis gets up from his seat and makes his way towards the room he’s been in on multiple occasions.

“What will it be today?” Danny sits in the swivel chair, much like at the doctor’s office, and starts prepping the needles and ink.

“This.” Louis hands him the paper that has multiple inkblots on it that Zayn drew.

“Zayn’s?” Danny asks.

“Yup. They came out pretty good for the new way he did them.” Louis praises.

“I keep telling him he should make a book but he doesn’t listen.” Danny shakes his head at their stubborn friend.

“I want the owl here.” Louis rolls up one of his pant legs so his ankle is exposed and points at the hallow bit just before the bone.

“Easy enough. Lay on your side for me, please,” Danny tells him.

Louis nods and turns onto his side so the ankle he’s having tattooed rests over his opposite leg.

Danny quickly gets to work at cleaning off the area and then outlining the shape before he starts actually tattooing the small negative of the bird onto Louis’ thin ankle.

Usually Harry would be in the room with him but Louis assumes he’s in the other room getting his own random tattoo.

“Is Harry getting a tattoo too?” Danny asks, making calming conversation even though Louis is pretty used to the pain by this point in his life.

“Think so, not sure of what though.” Louis winces a little at the drag of the needle. He said he was _pretty_ used to it, not immune.

The tattoo doesn’t take long, maybe 20 minutes tops, before Danny is putting salve over the new ink stain and wrapping his ankle in gauze.

“Thanks.” Louis hops off the seat and grabs the receipt from Danny and heads to the front.

The blonde girl isn’t at the desk anymore so Louis patiently waits until he sees both her and Harry walking down the hall. The girl is rattling on homecare instructions for whatever Harry got, and even though they both know the routine, Harry still listens on with interest.

Harry smiles at Louis when he sees him leaning on the counter. He slides up and presses a happy kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth.

“How was it?” Harry asks.

“The same as always, what about you?” Louis eyes the wrap that’s tied around Harry’s wrist.

“Great,” Harry chirps and grabs his wallet from his back pocket. Louis does the same and they pay before leaving with waves and shouted ‘goodbyes!’

“So what’d you get?” Louis asks as soon as they get into the car.

Harry makes a grand show of shaking his head back and forth, his curls wurling around his head like little waves in a pond.

“Oh come _on_ ,” Louis whines.

“Nope.” Harry starts the car, heading home.

Louis crosses his arms over his chest and makes a show of pouting.

“I will later.” Harry pats his inner thigh with a sweet smile.

“You can’t smile your way out of this one, Styles.”

Louis’ kidding of course, Harry would smile his way out of murder if it were up to Louis.

♠

Niall looks guilty of something.

“Niall,” Louis says cautiously while he takes off his jacket.

“What?” Niall looks around like a deranged animal.

“Is everything all right?”

“What?  Yeah, why wouldn’t they be?”

Before either Harry or Louis can say anything further, Niall is kissing Bernard and Daisy on the top of their heads and running out the door.

“They all ate! I’ll see you guys whenever!” The door slams behind him.

“Okay, Niall’s weird, but he’s never _that_ weird.” Louis points out.

Harry shrugs and shakes his head. “What do you want for dinner?” 

“Whatever you want.” Louis replies, walking over to sit on the couch and take Bernard into his hands to greet him. “Hey, buddy. What did Uncle Niall do now?”

Bernard squeaks at him like he’s telling a story. Daisy meows back when Bernard pauses. If this is what having kids are like, then Louis wants 26.

Meanwhile, Harry is giving him yet _another_ Look.

“What?” Louis asks.

“Every time you say ‘whatever you want’ I make something and you complain you didn’t want that.” Harry tilts his head.

He does have a point. “All right then, make that Doritos chicken stuff.”

Harry nods and disappears into the kitchen.

“Daddy over there got a new tattoo and won’t show it to me,” Louis whispers to Bernard; he squeaks again.

Getting up from the sofa, Louis starts walking towards the hallway to his study to confer with Barbara and Eugene. Daisy scampers after him half way before spotting Harry in the kitchen and running to attack his gigantic feet.

Louis quietly shuts the door behind himself and places Bernard to sit next to Eugene and Barbara. Before he starts their little conference he goes over to the recently added tank and says hello to George.

“Would you like to experience your first ‘talking behind Daddy Harry’s back’ thing?” Louis struggles, the proper name for these types of things are still in the works.

George opens his mouth at Louis once, so Louis takes that as a yes and picks George up out of his tank.

He walks back over to his desk and places George opposite of Bernard.

“So, Daddy Harry got a new tattoo and won’t show me.” Louis tells them.

Eugene bubbles at him and then swims over to his lovely wife Barbara, the eldest and wisest of the little group that’s huddle on his desk. Eugene floats near her for a minute or two before swimming back over and bubbling at Louis.

“ _Barbara!_ ” Louis screeches, scandalized. “I am not doing such a thing.”

If Barbara wasn’t a cactus she’d be shrugging right now and continuing to file down her spikes with a sparkly pink nail file.

George starts to scratch at the tank which holds Eugene and they have a momentary stare off before Bernard tentatively places a paw on George’s shell. George goes to turn around or something and ends up on his back, struggling to turn over.

“Bernard.” Louis gently scolds before fixing George.

Bernard squeals and tries jumping down from the desk but instead starts crying for Louis to put him down on the ground.

“Well I guess this meeting was useless.” Louis sighs and takes Bernard off of the desk and lets him out of the room. He leaves George – who he also put on the floor – in the study to roam around for a bit. He doesn’t want him to roam around the whole flat by himself in case Daisy tries to eat him or something.

Louis walks down the hall and into the kitchen where Harry is sliding a tray of Spicy-Chili Doritos covered chicken tenders into the oven.

“When can I see the tattoo,” he says impatiently. He would jump on the counter but there’s flour and egg mixture splattered all over.

Harry shrugs. Daisy is sitting on the table, watching Harry move across the kitchen with ease.

“After dinner,” Harry states after a minute.

“Ugh.” Louis drops his head onto his arms that are folded on the table.

“I haven’t seen yours yet either.”

“Yeah, but you knew what I was getting beforehand. You saw a picture of it,” Louis rebuttals.

Harry turns on a pot that has little potatoes in it. “I think you can handle the wait.” He starts making his way towards Louis.

“I really don’t think I can.” Louis picks up his head and looks at him.

“Oh, but I _think_ you can.” And just like that Harry drops to his knees and in between Louis’ thighs.

So, yeah, maybe this once he can wait.

♠

After dinner Louis finds out why Niall was so quick to run out on them today.

You see, Niall is a very strange boy. He will eat anything if you bribe him with another food. He’s up for anything and everything as long as there’s alcohol or any of the other boys there with him. But the strangest, most misunderstood thing that Niall does – that Louis knows about – is the photo opts he has with Louis and Harry’s kids – animals – whatever.

Louis was just mindlessly scrolling down Instagram when he starts seeing the pictures. There’s one of Daisy with Mardi Gras beads dangling from her neck as she tries to bite them, one of Eugene and Barbara talking together and even one of George struggling on his back.

The best, though, oh the very best is the one that Niall has of Bernard.

Louis has absolutely no idea how he managed it, or where in the world he got the mini beanie that’s resting on top of Bernard’s head, but sure as that there’s a picture of his dearest hedgehog wearing a tiny beanie, looking off into the sunset.

“Well.” Louis drops onto Harry’s lap and shows him the pictures that are on his screen.

“So that’s why Niall ran out of here so fast.” He chuckles.

Louis laughs and quickly types a message to Niall:

_stop having photoshoots with my kids!!!!_

**_just wait until they’re human!_ **

Niall replies with the winking emoji.

Louis shakes his head and throws the phone on the cushion next to him. He turns to Harry and smiles down at him. He has sleepy bruises under his eyes and his blinking is becoming labored.

“I love you.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“You just want to see the tattoo.” Harry accuses.

“No, I really do love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry leans his head up for a kiss which Louis happily gives him.

When they pull away Harry mumbles, “You can see the tattoo now.”

Louis lights up and gently grabs Harry’s wrist to start removing the bandage. The anticipation is building up in Louis’ veins, making his pulse quicken and eyes widen once the bandage is fully off and falling out of his hands into Harry’s lap.

Taking Harry’s wrist in his hand, Louis looks at the new ink. The tattoos are in watercolor. There’s the word ‘odd’ in typewriter font at the base of his wrist in solid black with light blues and rich purples swirling around the letters.

Underneath the ‘odd’ there’s one of the animals that Zayn drew him. It’s an elephant; it’s outlined in a thin black but is colored in with blues, pinks, a light yellow and a bright green.

It looks breathtaking against the porcelain of Harry’s skin.

“I got it for us,” Harry whispers. It wouldn’t be the first one that they got for each other, but with those it was more like one tattoo completed the other. But with this one, it can stand alone. It’s _for_ Louis.

Louis knows better than anyone that elephants mean family when it comes to symbolism, and the fact that the word ‘odd’ is inked across the top makes tears prickle at Louis’ eyes.

“I love you so much.” He grabs Harry’s face between his hands and starts to kiss him until the need for air is too strong. He kisses into his mouth, outlines the love he as for this boy with his tongue and spells out everything he loves with the bruises he leaves on Harry’s biceps.

Louis wants to marry him.

He pulls away and looks into Harry’s jade eyes, there shining and blown wide.

He almost asks, but something stops him, instead he undoes the bandage that’s wrapped around his ankle and shows Harry the inked owl.

“They mate for life,” he chokes out. The emotion in his voice is so raw and the feeling in his chest feels like, like the sun shining over your face as you dive into the bluest water you can imagine. Not even that, it’s everything you could ever imagine but so much _more_. He can’t describe it.

He doesn’t even know if Shakespeare could accurately describe it.

Harry smiles at him and kisses him again.

Neither of them say it but they both know.

They’re mating for life.

Every life.

♠

“I think Bernard is getting a cold,” Louis says to no one in particular, or rather to no one since Harry is off at class and the only other people to talk to come in the form of a cat, cactus, turtle, goldfish, or hedgehog.

Louis would go to Google but if he does he might end up thinking Bernard has some very drastic sickness that he, in fact, does not.

He pulls out his phone, thumbs down the contact list until he finds their usual vet that they take Bernard to and clicks on the contact until it starts ringing.

“Hello, this is Lou how may I help you.”

“Lou, its Louis,” Louis tells the receptionist that he’s become rather good friends with. He blames it on Harry trying to entertain her daughter.

“Hey, Lou, everything all right?” she asks.

“No, I think Bernard is getting a cold or something.” There’s worry in his voice, and in his body because he starts biting at his thumb.

“Okay,” she pauses and he hears the clicking of keys from her end, “I can fit you in with Tom tomorrow at 12.”

“Thank God for your husband and his animal skills,” Louis says gratefully.

She laughs. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

After hanging up with Lou he texts Harry.

_i think bernard is getting sick. i made him an appointment at l &t’s tomorrow at 12. _

**_i’ll clear my schedule_ **

Louis loves Harry so much. He’d kill for him if he asked.

♠

“Louis you do this every time we bring him to the vet. Even for a check-up.”

They are currently sitting in the parking lot of the Vet’s Office, Louis in the passenger seat holding on to Bernard while Harry is standing with the passenger door open trying to convince Louis out of the car.

“He’ll be fine Louis. You know Tom is, like, the best Vet we could have found for him.”

“I _know_.” Louis has been petting Bernard’s head since they got in the car. “I’m nervous, though.”

Harry crouches so he can be almost eye level with Louis. “Babe, it’ll be fine.”

Louis huffs and reluctantly climbs out of the car, Bernard happily squealing in his hands.

If there is one thing that’s a bonus when they go to the Vet’s it's watching Lou and Tom’s little girl, Lux, play with Bernard.

When they walk into the lobby of the Vet’s Office it’s empty.

“Did you schedule us on your lunch break again?” Harry asks Lou when they reach the front of her desk.

“Ever since Louis almost broke down that one time, I think it’s safer that I do.” She teases.

Louis rolls his eyes and sets Bernard on the counter.

“Hey, little guy,” Lou coos. Bernard mewls at her.

“No Lux today?” Harry asks, peering behind the counter for the girl in question.

“She’s napping.” Lou informs them, and then adds, “Tom is ready for you whenever.”

Louis nods and looks up to Harry with worried eyes.

“I told you, it’s going to be fine.”

Harry intertwines their hands. Louis carries Bernard in the other one as they walk through the familiar door and down the hall until they find Tom in one of the rooms.

“My favorite patient,” Tom chirps and takes Bernard from Louis’ hands. He pets under Bernard’s belly and atop his head, making Bernard squeal in delight.

“So what’s wrong with this little guy?” Tom asks and sets Bernard down on the examining table.

“I think he’s getting a cold,” Louis says, he leans against the small examining table and pets under Bernard’s chin, making him mewl.

“All right, let’s have a look.” Tom crouches down and prods at Bernard, all while Louis winces away and tries to hide his face into Harry’s shoulder. Sue him, he doesn’t like seeing his little boy getting poked at with metal objects and things.

“He looks okay to me. Maybe he just had the sniffles yesterday.” Tom pats Bernard on the head and looks back to Louis with a friendly smile.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, because he’s the best boyfriend in the world and let’s Louis worry about Bernard even when he _isn’t_ sick.

“Yeah, totally sure. If he does seem to get sicker, even though he isn’t at the moment, then just call Lou and make another appointment.” Tom takes off the blue gloves he has on and throws them in the bin.

“Thank you,” Louis says, relieved. He picks up Bernard and scratches at the top of his head and follows Tom as he walks out of the examining room.

“I also heard you got a new kitten recently,” Tom inquires as he grabs the iced tea that Lou hands him

“Yeah.” Louis starts to laugh nervously, has he mentioned he has an animal problem? “Her name’s Daisy. She’s more H’s cat than mine though. She never leaves his side.” Louis rolls his eyes because just this morning Harry was nearly tripping over the little kitten while he was trying to brush his teeth and get dressed.

“Just like this one does to you.” Harry’s eyebrows raise on his forehead, he pointedly looks from Bernard to Louis and then back again.

Louis glares at him.

Tom chuckles, “You two are a trip.” He takes another sip of his drink and then adds, “Well, whenever you want me to check the little flower out just call Lou.”

“Will do,” Louis and Harry both say at the same time.

They wave goodbye to the couple and start to head out with a happy Bernard and a happy Louis, but before they make it completely out of the door Louis pokes his head back inside and asks, “Oh, hey I was wondering if you check turtles too?”

Tom runs a hand down his face and shakes his head.

At least Louis can trust his vet not to judge him _too_ much about his animal problem.

♠

“What the hell is that thing?” Louis asks Harry, who is currently holding a yellow clamp thing that Louis hasn’t seen since he unpacked it almost two years ago.

“A lemon squeezer?” Harry says cautiously.

“What?!” Louis shouts and quickly strides over to Harry and takes the thing – this ‘lemon squeezer’ – and inspects it.

“Have you really never seen one of these before?” Harry asks incredulously.

“Well, yeah, I mean I’ve seen one, this exact one to be specific, but I never knew where it came from or what the hell it was for.” Louis shrugs and hands the yellow object back to Harry so he can hop onto the counter.

Harry stares at him for a moment before breaking out into one of his famous frog stares with that creepy smile.

“Harry you’re doing it again.” Louis looks down into his lap, a shy smile stretching across his lips.

“Doing what?” Harry says dumbly, he knows exactly what he’s doing.

“You’re making that stupid face.” Louis gestures wildly with his hand all while avoiding Harry’s gaze.

“Oh, you mean my Louis Face?” Harry teases.

Niall was the one who originally dubbed Harry’s weird Frog Stare and Creepy Smile™ his Louis Face because he only made it when Louis did something a little more ridiculous than usual, or when Louis did nothing at all. Either way, he only looked at Louis that way so have a slightly drunk Niall make the connections and you have: the Louis Face.

Louis shakes his head lovingly at Harry and senses him moving towards himself, he doesn’t even _see_ him, nor does he hear him, all it takes is one of Harry’s strands of hairs moving and Louis will know where he’s going.

They’re actually really fucking weird for a couple if you think about it long enough, so Louis tries not to do that, also because if he does his chest starts to tighten with affection and his cheeks starts to hurt from all the smiling he does. Sue him, he’s in love.

Harry slots himself between Louis’ knees and starts to kiss along his shoulder and up his neck. Any other time Louis would not stop Harry from where this is undoubtfully heading but –

“Babe,” Louis says just as Harry nibbles on his ear, making his voice crack. He clears his throat and slightly pushes Harry off of him. “I love you but at the moment I would really love you to continue making that apple crumble more.”

“I knew all along that’s the only reason you liked me.” Harry chuckles and places one last smacking kiss on Louis’ lips before returning to his bowl of ingredients.

“Hey, they say a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach right?”

Harry laughs and looks over his shoulder with a smile, and maybe Louis sees a little twinkle in Harry’s eyes (then again that could just be his own smile reflecting off of them) before Harry says, “I guess you’re right.”

♠

“Hey Lou?” Niall calls from the living room, he’s pet-sitting again.

“Yeah?” Louis replies from the bedroom, he’s trying to fix this one strand of his hair that keeps falling in front of his eyes.

“Why do you and Harry always name your animals after old people?”

Louis stops his hand midair. “You know, I have never noticed that before,” he replies.

“It’s pretty fuckin’ weird,” Niall shouts.

“It’s me and Harry, do you really expect anything else?”

“Can’t say I do.”

“What are you guys shouting about?” Harry says from, what sounds like, the hallway.

“You’re shouting now too!” Niall points out.

“I didn’t want to be left out.” Harry isn’t moving from wherever he is in the hallway, probably near the bathroom considering he went in there to brush his teeth about 5 minutes ago.

Louis sprays a little sprits of hairspray when he gets the strand to stick up just right and then walks out into the hallway to find Harry leaning again the wall near the bathroom door playing some game on his phone.

“Really?” Louis questions incredulously.

Harry shrugs and pockets his phone. “You ready?”

“Where are we even going?” Louis pouts, Harry won’t tell him and it’s really frustrating because what if this is like that time Harry told him to get dressed “in anything” and then ended up taking him to this super fucking fancy restaurant. Louis was never more embarrassed than on that night, at least Harry purposefully spilled his drink all over himself to make Louis feel better.

Now that’s love.

“You’ll like it. I promise.” Harry walks into the living room where Bernard, Daisy and now George are all hanging out with their Uncle Niall.

Louis quickly snaps a picture. “This is this year’s Christmas card photo.”

“Nothing will beat last year’s though.” Niall points to Louis, beer bottle already in hand.

“Niall, nothing will ever top you naked except for the Santa hat on your dick while Bernard sat on your head.” Louis deadpans.

Niall shrugs. “How long you think you guys will be gone?”

“Why you got a date?” Harry slips his wallet into his back pocket and grabs the keys from the kitchen counter.

“Yeah, with my hand,” Niall says neutrally.

“I would say ‘tmi’ but at this point I don’t think I can, there isn’t a thing I don’t know about you.” Louis stares at Niall. Daisy is curled in his lap and Bernard is resting his head on his shoulder while George slowly walks on the coffee table where Harry set up guards so he wouldn’t fall off.

“Come on,” Harry chuckles and laces his hand with Louis’.

“Please don’t take anymore ridiculous pictures of our kids.”

“Oh you and I both know you love them as much I do,” Niall says teasingly. 

Harry is pulling Louis away, smiling over his shoulder at him and just before the door shuts Louis yells, “Those words never left my mouth!”

He does love them as much as Niall does, hell, knowing Louis he probably loves them _more_.

♠

“You fucker!” Louis punches Harry in the shoulder.

“You know if me getting abused is going to happen every time I surprise you with something, I might have to stop with the surprises.”  Harry rubs his arm.

Louis shoots a Look that says _you better not_. They both know Harry won’t, but still.

“I’ve wanted to go here for _ages_.” Louis pulls Harry along, practically drags him to the entrance of the aquarium.

Ever since Louis started on his whole animal thing he made a list of practically every zoo and aquarium, really any place where there were animals, so he could visit them all one day. This aquarium was one of the ones that Louis was most excited to visit when he got the chance because they have penguins.

Harry hands the brunette behind the counter the two sheets of paper he must have printed out at school, or at Niall’s, the girl smiles at them and stamps their hands with bright pink starfish.

Louis beams at her as they leave and squeezes Harry’s hand.

“You are so amazing, I love you so much,” Louis whispers into Harry’s shoulder as they pass the tank of seals. One jumps out and orts (or makes whatever sound you would call that a seal makes) to another seal that is still under the water.

Harry kisses the top of Louis’ feathery hair just as the other seal comes up from the water and starts to flap its flippers until it’s splashing the other seal that was calling for him.

They wander around the aquarium hand in hand. Louis stops every time he comes across an animal that he’s barely heard of or wants to know more about and reads the plaque that’s accompanied by the tank, sometimes he will even go as far as asking one of the people who work there to tell him more about the sea creature.

A small group of, what seems to be, 6 year olds come rushing past them when Louis and Harry are looking at the very colorful arrangement of Seahorses. Louis smiles at them and watches as one of the little girls with deep brown hair push her face against the glass as a Clown Fish swims by her.

Louis unconsciously squeezes Harry’s hand, who squeezes back. It’s pretty obvious to the both of them, and everyone who knows them, that they’re going to be married and have children one day. Actually that’s a lie; it’s pretty obvious to everyone who knows them that they’ll be married with children _and_ a zoo of animals one day.

“Come on Lou, I have another surprise.” Harry tugs on Louis’ hand and pulls him away from the tank.

Louis doesn’t question what the surprise is, he trusts Harry.

As they walk through the aquarium Louis looks around him at all the people there. There are families, couples, a group of friends and even one group of students that seem to be on a scavenger hunt to find the most animals.

Louis has truly come a long way from where he was almost two years ago. He barely ever left the house, except to go shopping because he couldn’t stand people and just didn’t see the point, really, when all he needed was Zayn and his Netflix password. It was an easy life.

It wasn’t until he met Harry that he realised how _boring_ his life actually was.  And sure Louis still gets in his moods where he doesn’t want to leave the house because he’s just overwhelmed by everything that’s out there and how there’s barely enough time to do a fraction of it let alone _all_ of it. Maybe that’s why he always stayed inside, for the most part, because there was so much to do but he didn’t know where to start.

Turns out Harry was his starting point, his ‘You have passed GO! Collect $200’ he’s that first tap of Flappy Bird that makes you not want to stop no matter how many times you fail, even if you do want to throw your phone a couple of times.

Don’t get Louis wrong, he still dislikes most of the human species but doesn’t everyone? And if you think he’s stopped talking to himself too just because Harry now lives with him you are so so _so_ wrong.

“Lou?” Harry snaps his fingers in front of Louis’ face.

“What? Oh, yeah?” Louis answers, Harry doesn’t reply instead he lets Louis look around them.

“Penguins,” Louis whispers with wide eyes.

Harry sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out two blue wrist bands with little Penguins on them.

Louis raises an arched eyebrow while Harry snaps one around his wrist.

“We get to learn about African Penguins _and_ we get to meet one. In person.”

For a moment it’s like Louis’ world stops, like time has frozen around them and their in a slow motion shot in a movie where the main character has this big realisation about the other main character. He can hear his heart beat in his ears and feels how his chest tightens with adoration. It’s such a simple gesture but it means the world to Louis.

 What he says next is super impromptu but the time has never felt more right.

“Marry me,” Louis says. “Marry me right now.”

Louis watches as Harry’s eyes go wide. Louis is 100% serious right now, he doesn’t care if they’re in the middle of a Penguin exhibit in an aquarium or not.

“Are you – are you serious?” Harry chokes out.

Louis nods and looks around quickly like a ring will magically appear out of thin air, luckily Louis remembers the small plastic ring he put in his wallet from the last time he was out with the twins and got one from one of those little vending machine things.

He grabs his wallet from his back pocket and pulls out the small, plastic green ring that has a turtle resting on the top.

He doesn’t drop down to one knee, just grabs Harry’s hand and asks, “Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?”

They might both be crying, or maybe those seals are somewhere near them and splashing water in their eyes. Fuck it, who cares, they’re crying, Louis just proposed and they _are_ crying in the middle of a Penguin exhibit.

“Yes. Yes a million times over.” Harry nods vigorously and helps Louis slide the ring on. It’s a tight fit, but it fits nonetheless.  

“Excuse me?” Comes a female voice, and oh right meeting the Penguins. “Are you Harry and Louis Styles?”

Harry looks over to Louis with a grin that could go on for miles and says, “It’s actually Louis and Harry Tomlinson now.”

Louis can feel his heart explode with dopamine and oxytocin (or whatever the love chemicals are called). They're coursing so heavily through his veins that his vision is going blurry with it. All he wants to do is drag Harry home and pin him into their mattress, but _penguins._  

“Oh okay! Well are you two ready to meet Bernie?” She asks them in a bubbly voice.

Nodding, Louis grips Harry’s hand, squeezing so he can feel the plastic rub against his own finger and says, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The girl smiles and leads them into a room.

It’s a takes a minute for Louis to realise that Bernie the African Penguin is the first person to meet them as an engaged couple (if you don’t count the Trainer). He laughs, at least they’ll have something to tell their kids one day.

♠

“Wait. So you’re telling me you two got engaged. In the middle of a Penguin exhibit?”  Zayn asks Louis, they’re sitting on Louis’ couch watching an Elephant documentary.

“Yeah, I just came out and said it. I just love him more than the observable universe, man. I can’t explain it.”

“All right, all right, don’t go getting all soft on me now.” Zayn knocks their shoulders together. “I’m happy for you.” Zayn adds a second later. He has on that same small smile he did when he was showing Louis the animal drawings, like he knew this was going to happen as soon as it did.

“Thanks.” Louis smiles into his mug of boxed wine.

“So tell me, how did you plan to work all these kids of yours into the wedding?” Zayn inquires.

Louis chokes on his last sip of wine and starts coughing until it turns into a laugh. “You know me _so_ well.”

“That and you’re just that bit of psychotic that you _would_ plan your pet-children into your wedding.” Zayn laughs and takes a sip of his own drink.

“Hey, we’re all a little insane.”

“Yeah, Louis, but you’re that extra special bit of Tommo insane.”

Zayn’s not wrong.

♠

Louis’ engaged and he’s eating breakfast in bed.

Louis’ engaged and he’s eating breakfast in bed on his 18 month anniversary.

Louis’ engaged and he’s eating breakfast in bed on his 18 month anniversary while a small blue velvet box burns a whole in his thigh where he’s hiding it.

Harry is nowhere to be found. Louis asked him about 5 minutes ago for more orange juice and he still hasn’t returned, Louis is starting to get a little worried because the kitchen isn’t that far from their bedroom.

“Babe!!” Louis calls, munching around one of the strawberries that are in the bowl that Harry brought him along with the pancakes and bacon.

“Coming!” Harry shouts and a moment later opens the door.

“Where’s my juice?” Louis furrows his eyebrows.

“What?” Harry asks.

“Nevermind. What are you hiding behind your back?” Louis leans over the bed to try and figure out why exactly Harry has his hands behind his back.

“Nothing,” Harry rushes to say.

Louis raises one of his eyebrows. “Are you trying to lie to me right now? We both know how bad you are at that.” Louis chuckles and puts his plate of food on the night stand they have next to their bed.

Harry clears his throat and starts to shuffle back and forth on his feet. “I got you a present,” he says, unsure.

“Did you?” Louis loves presents.

Harry nods and sits on the bed facing Louis. He stares at Louis for a few moments before Louis kicks him with his toes.

“Sorry.” Harry shakes his head, making his curls go everywhere. “Now I know how much you love Barbara, so I thought you would like her as well.” Harry pulls an Aloe Vera plant out from behind his back and shows it to Louis.

If Louis wasn’t already engaged to Harry he’d probably ask him all over again right now.

Oh wait, he can.

“Did you name her?” Louis asks while simultaneously grabbing the small box from under his thigh.

Harry nods. “Matilda. You know, sticking with the whole old people name thing like Niall said.”

Louis laughs. “Yeah, we can’t mess up the balance.” He rubs a thumb over the velvety top of the box.

“I have a present for you as well,” he states.

Harry’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t get you something?”

“Well, no but still.”

Louis shakes his head and releases his hold on the small cube and grabs the plant from Harry’s hands so he doesn’t drop it and places Matilda on the last space that’s available on the night stand.

Just as Louis is about to pull out the box from under the blankets Daisy and Bernard come scurrying into the room, George waddling in behind them. Louis doesn’t think Harry’s noticed but earlier when he woke up Louis brought both Eugene and Barbara into their room and placed them on their dresser.

“Grab them.” Louis instructs. Harry listens, of course, and grabs the three rascals from the floor and places them on the bed.

It’s probably a little weird to say, but now that all of their odd little family is in their room it feels right.

“I love you and I know we already did this, but I wanted to do it proper.” Louis starts and pulls out the blue box from under the covers. “I don’t even know how to say what I feel for you in words,” Louis breaks off and starts to laugh because of how much that statement holds true, just look at their arms for God’s sake.

“I want to spend my whole life with you, raising these rascals and then human’s one too, eventually. So, Harry Edward Styles, will you take this ring and be my husband?” Louis smiles at him, his heart is racing in his chest, ramming against his sternum so hard it could break.

“You could ask me a million more times, in a billion other lifetimes and I will always say yes.” Harry answers him with a wide smile and watery eyes.

Louis takes out the ring from the box and slides it onto Harry’s ring finger, right next to the green Turtle one.

Harry starts twisting the ring immediately and then furrows his brows and takes it off to look on the inside. He looks up at Louis when he sees the engraved Penguin.

“You truly are one of a kind aren’t you Tomlinson?” Harry inquires as he slides the ring back on his finger.

Louis looks over at the little bundle of Daisy, Bernard and George who are all dozing off together, then over to Eugene and Barbara who are staring at him with ‘are you really going to go there?’ looks, and then finally he looks over to their new addition, Matilda and smiles.

 Maybe he is one of a kind, but only because he’s a little crazier than the average 22 year old. Hell, he’s engaged and has 4 pets and 2 plants.

“Probably.” Louis shrugs.

“Then I guess I was the one lucky enough to find you, huh?” Harry hasn’t stopped smiling since he slid the ring on his finger but that doesn’t stop Louis from noticing how one of Harry’s dimples deepens with how he tries to smile more.

“Think it might be the other way around, babe,” Louis says, and he knows Harry’s going to argue so really the only way to stop him is to tackle him onto his back and start kissing him to get him to shut up.

Bernard squeals from behind them and Daisy starts to attack their feet where they’re tangled near the pillows, George doesn’t even come out of his shell.

Harry starts to tickle Louis’ sides, making him squirm and laugh. His chest feels like a balloon being filled with helium. He rests his forehead against Harry’s and looks into his emerald eyes. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t really have to, not when Harry's pupils are so blown the emerald is starting to disappear.

“You wanna know something?” Louis mumbles between kissing Harry’s pink lips.

“Hmm?” Harry replies, too busy feeling up Louis’ back and arse.

Louis kisses down Harry’s jaw and down his neck and then back up to nibble on his ear before whispering, “Penguins mate for life.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked the ending!!!
> 
> ([louis' tattoo is the owl and harry's is the elephant on the left](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/42/1a/f2/421af2d2a7864680f00389d2f9b8c4ad.jpg))
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated! .x


End file.
